Continuation of MUPR:Y1:R1 “In the Wake of the Blast” with Jaredthefox92
Please list characters in use below * Grief the fox. As you approach the pile, what gender will you find? Male Female Once decided, please write your response. {Female} Beginning As Grief approaches the pile, it slowly starts to move, the black sand shifting up just slightly before collapsing once again. The faintest sound came from it, almost like a ripple, or a coo. "I didn't do it, just so everyone is clear if you're still alive. I did not do this!" He yelled out. The sand once again tried to move up. As it eventually cooled down, it developed into a mostly indistinguishable figure. There were no eyes, or ears, or nose. The hands were little other than stubs like the feet. It could only be distinguished as female based on the form of the torso, particularly the thinner waist. They, or she, was looking at Grief supposedly, though still without any noticeable eyes. "What is this? Some sort of Playdoh with a brain?" The fox asked in the most idiotic question imaginable. "... N... no..." A distorted voice spoke out. It sounded somewhat defensive through the static. Small white and dark blue sparks moved about as the figure began observing herself. "So you can talk huh?" The black fured fox simply asked. The figure was too busy turning about, looking at the remains of the wreckage, to pay attention. Her body began to static a bit at the sight of it all. "Don't look at me, I didn't do it, this time." The fox replied. "What?" She looked back to Grief. "This time?" "Nothing, nothing." He replied. "... Where, am I...?" "Mobius." The fox replied. She looked around again. "And... I did this... didn't I?" "Yep." The fox said a he simply nodded. The figure was still for a moment or two. Though not moving, it was clear that she was currently processing all of this. With a small cracking noise, two dark blue slits began to form on the head, eventually becoming thin, very snake-like, eyes. They were simple lights, no irises or pupils. "Creepy." The fox said. She looked away from this comment. "... Who are you?" "Name's Grief." (What time period is this? Current era in the comics or future?) (Up to you. It takes place on your character's world so whenever you want to have it.) (Well this ie either Grief at age 9 or age 24. Which sounds best?) (24 I'd imagine.) (Okay.) (That's in the future by the way.) "Names Grief, Grief Bradanska." He replied. (That works. Time distance varies a lot with these so it works either way.) "... Should... should we leave this?" "Eh maybe, I can take you back to Siag and get you all checked up." He repleid. "Is... o-okay," She walked up to the wall of the crater. "... We have to climb this, don't we?" "Nah, I have a better idea." The fox said as he began to grow bigger until he was giant sized. The figure fell back in surprise at this, shaking slightly at the growth as she lookedup at the giant. "Don't worry, just get into my hand and you'll be fine." He said as he leaned over and put down his massive hand. The figure scurried up on to his hand, crouching a bit as not to fall off. "There we go." The giant fox said as he lifted her up and then with one good step leaped out of the crator and with another got back unto leveled ground. "Thank you," She called from his hand. "... How are you doing this?" "Doing what?" "The... the big..." "Oh this? Yeah, it's something to do with particle manipulation and a unique genetic code I was born with that comes from a race of giant kitty cats that I somehow descend from. It's a really long story." He replied as best he could. "It sounds long," She agreed. "There's more that do that?" "A whole lot more." He replied as he stomped through the ruins. "Will we get to see them?" "See what?" He asked. "The other big people," She clarified. Her eyes started to ge ta bit lighter as her stiff posture subsided. The figure moved back and forth from the edges of the hand, looking around the area. "Nah, they're all the way on the planet Cavari." He responsed. "So it's just you here?" "Basically."He replied. The figure paused at this. A few times it looked like she was going to say something more, but perhaps she felt it wasn't appropriate, and thus went back to silence. "So, ever been through a portal before?" He asked. Her eyes flashed a brief yellowish color as she lookedup at himm. "Portal-... I, I think I know what that is..." "Consider it like a 'door' between worlds." "... Portal... teleporting!" She realized. For a brief moment, the figure's body and face flashed to a reptilian then feline appearance before returning to the prior fingerless toeless mouthless black-scaled state. "The fuck?" The fox let out. "What?" She looked around. "Nothing." He replied. "What did you see?" She leaned forward a bit, becoming a tad worried by whatever was so startling. "You turned into a lizard, then a cat." He replied. "I-" She looked at herself. "... How did- when when did I?" "I don't know, just a few seconds ago." He replied. She held up her hand. "... People don't look like this do they?" "Not really." "... Will we see more people where we are going?" "A whole lot more, an entire citie's worth. My city." "You own the city?" "Well formerly my dad's, but he's no longer with us."He replied. "... That's a term... I'm sorry." (Hooba dooba)